


Pleasantries of a Generation and the 21st Century Students

by ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, College Crossover, Crossover World, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE BAD WRITTING I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE HAVE FAITH I CAN FIX, F/M, GETTING A FACE LIFT SOON, GOING THROUGH RECONSTRUCTION, Gen, In the works, MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I GET TO CORRECTING THE STORY AND GETTING IT BACK ON TRACK, Multi, NEEDS MAJOR TLC, NEEDS TO BE WORKED, Other, Story Is going to be slightly reworked in future, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE SERIOUSLY WORKED ON, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE UPDATED THE GRAMMAR SPELLING AND STRUCTURE NEEDS TO BE WORKED, You want it updated and worked on faster please review and I will get to it sooner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury/pseuds/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury
Summary: What would happen if a college dorm all of a sudden was transported into the G1 series"This can't be happining!"oh but much more is to occure for Sally's friends and her, their lives will never be the same,There is more then meets the eye with everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> The untold story of the Unprepared College and their missing teens!
> 
> I do not own the rights to the characters or the world (Transformers G1) this takes place.
> 
> Characters I do own: SALLY SUMMERS GEORGINA, Elisha, Melisa, Fatisha, Alisha, Meaghan Webings, Jimmey Dean Grey (Note his First name is Jimmey Dean and he is based off of my RA), Lucky (The creepy step in Mechanic/Electrician, Reed Salinger, Christopher Banger (Chris), Randy Haring, Johnathan Tuckerman (John), Jacob Changer (Jake), Carly (Candy) Carolyn , Kelsey Tate, Felicia Shepards, oh and the Creep Andrew
> 
> I also own the story that I've written… Oh and the name of the dorm Whales A & B are made up as well as the school Washington Mountain Green State University but the town it's supposed to reside in is Yakima, Wa so that's a real place (which I've never been but know a lot of people in school from there)
> 
> Ok so I hope you enjoy this story like I said on my Profile it came to me just a few days ago as I was driving to my dorm the whole story and more chapters and conflicts just came to me out of the blue. I would like to say that the characters that I made up are based on people I know and I know I used a couple of the guys names from other stories but it's just names that are easy to remember and most of them it's just nicknames.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> and PLEASE REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, OR MESSAGE ME about things you want to see happen, ideas, etc… I really like reviews and hope to get a lot… I know I have a tendency to write long chapters so you'll have to bear with me… Um also I'm looking for a beta reader so message me if you're interested please and thank you…  
> Oh I know this needs some work I thought I caught all the mistakes but I didn't and I was up late at night writing this story so please be patient I will try to fix the mistakes for some reason things didn't sound like they should have when I reread this several times before posting it so I will fix these when I can.
> 
> About the following first chapter: I will take a bit introducing things about the main character Sally Summers Georgina , and also note I am doing this because she has a creepy friend in her life and their will be conflict with this so called friend as the story progresses and I wanted to get this across so people don't get mad or stop reading because of how long the intro takes its meant to be like this so please don't' get angry I'm only doing it so that I don't have to explain it latter then have people not read it or get confused if I haven't explained the already made conflict with this friend. So please read it for in a couple chapters I will have one huge conflict and you need to know her conflict with this other person in order to get the hints I'm talking about.
> 
> ONE thing you need to KNOW is that I based the story off of one of my favorite movies Pleasantville I recently got it on dvd but have seen it plenty of times. And that's what helped this idea come out. Note that the creepy dude in the following chapter is like the TV repair guy but he's going to have a role that's larger eventually and also he isn't going to be just in the background as my friends and I talked how in Pleasantville the repair man has played and evil bad guy in scary movies and should have been creepier in the film so this guy may have an eviler role then the guy in Pleasantville had but that's still undecided I still haven't chosen to keep him in or just have him in this scene I have a few ideas so please message me….Also please give me any of your ideas while reading this I love to hear what you have so I can keep everyone happy in this story. Also note that Pleasants of a Generation is referring to Generation 1 and yes the name is making fun of Pleasantville. Oh the story is like Pleasantville but they know about stuff it's not like Pleasantville where things like sex, bad words, or other things aren't known for it is….
> 
> ENJOY…. ;)

[Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/) [Transformers/Beast Wars](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Transformers-Beast-Wars/)

  
Follow/Fav **Pleasants Generation and The 21st Century Teens**

By: [ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758841/ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury)

What would happen if a college dorm all of a sudden was transported into the G1 series"This can't be happining!"oh but much more is to occure for Sally's friends and her, their lives will never be the same,There is more then meets the eye with everything

Rated: [Fiction T](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Mystery/Suspense - Optimus Prime, Hot Rod - Words: 15,000 - Reviews: [2](https://www.fanfiction.net/r/6915383/) \- Favs: 4 - Follows: 3 - Published: Apr 18, 2011 \- id: 6915383  


 

Part 1: It's Friday Night and Were going to Party Rockin!

* * *

It was a cold spring night almost winter weather for the folks of Washington. A college campus had a recently built fraternal twin dorms called Whales A & B, both held a mixture of college teens who loved the transformers films or hated it. Some were even big fans of certain series, some more than others, while the rest said they were fans of the films but not the kind to buy the movies just went to see them and that's it. This dorm was suit styled in some places and then regular two person with a shower and bath in other places.

The people in this dorm were well mixed, as there were all kinds of people as normal dorms of now a days have and to some parents un-liking the dorm was co-ed.

The weird thing about today was that some strange storm had arrived one that in particularly showed up coming from Alaska out of nowhere with no cause, but having gale force winds.

The RA's of this two building dorm, had to make sure that no one left and every member of the dorm was in. The school demanded that for a mountain school all RA's in every dorm would have to lock up and force everyone to stay inside.

There were plenty who did not like this as they had plans to go party and such, others were going to do more than party while most just wanted to get drunk.

Instead of going to the party since no one obviously could leave most took out or snuck the alcohol the alcohol they hid in their fridge's bringing them out and partying like a Friday night party in their own dorms.

There was loud music and smell of bongo's in some hall's which is why most stayed inside their dorms or in the several lobbies to get away from the smell. The thing was the RA's choose that this was the one day they would not regulate the quite hours after nine because the storm and forcing people to stay was enough on taking away their own rights to freedom they would allow a different freedom.

Actually most partied, drank or did other things in this dorm, except a girl and two acquaintance like friends she had just met this past years especially since it was her first year at college and she was a Freshman.

This girl was pale white but still pink, her eyes were as gold as gold itself, with rose red lips shaped like tulips, a ski jump like nose that was small, a child almost pre teen complexion, about 5'5 1/2, small child sized feet, and not naturally wavy hair as it was permed but it was naturally brown medium length hair with a blond streak on either side of her face that was definitely natural if not cute.

She definitely was fit had tight legs even with the bum and had shaped arms that were both double jointed from a freak accident or two from her childhood. This girl was Sally Summers Georgina; she was the skinniest and smallest body build of the three girls.

The two girls she sat next to were referred to as Elisha and Melisa, who ironically had roommates named Alyssa and Fatisha. They would make jokes how all their names sounded alike.

Sally's roommates were Carly (she sometimes went by her middle name Candy), Kelsey and Felicia who she was good If not best friends with each of them, it was like a group of sisters all the same age and in the same grade. They all were freshy's but found they got along great compared to other roommates in other dorms.

The only difference between her roommates and her was that Sally didn't drink for health, personal, medical, and other reasons, this is why Friday nights she would freely hang and go to the parties they attended just as the sober driver before leaving to work on homework or hang with her friends who were mainly good guy friends in the aviation department and lived in Whales B.

They also chose the sober route believing it was dumb to get drunk or drink under age when you could have a good time sober.

Elisha and Melisa held the same views, but were also huge action movie fans, same with Sally, however, she always found that she would be bellow these two fan levels as she wasn't the crazy fan who held toys or collected things from movies. Well that was besides the fact that her parents were with Lord of the Rings fans, but at the same time taught her not to waist her money on such things even when they did the few items from the Lord of the Rings films.

Elisha and Melisa on the other hand were huge fans of all these action films, movies based on books, and transformers. Elisha had to be the biggest of the three and collected all sorts of things.

These three girls would watch movies together when Sally wasn't in B watching films with her guy friend and his friends who were now her best friends if not as close as a sister and brother would be, to her. To these guys she was counted as one of the guys and not a girl even when hanging with the girlfriend of one of her friends they treated her like one of the guys and nothing like a girl even if she was a bit girly girl at times she was just a big of a tom boy. For Sally guys were the first thing she ever knew to hang with she forced her guy friends as kids to play some girly things with her then she would always be the tom boy with them. For her being treated as one of the guys was what she preferred except when with her girlfriends she rather be both.

The fact that she was like one of the guys but also a girly girl may have been why so many guys in both dorms had crushes on her, and she knew it.

Sally however, never felt that she deserved a guy and knew she would run from the relationship once it started, this being one of the main reasons she never allowed herself to actually date date a guy and would find herself running from him once they came to the kissing part.

She never thought of herself to be as beautiful as she truly was except for the person that laid on the inside she knew was gorgeous. She was always worried about her weight having a baby fat stomach and small bum that she could never lose, her mom Sandy always criticized her not wanting her to end up over wait. This caused this kind sweet girl to be overly weight conscious. Though this was not to say she did not think of herself as gorgeous or beautiful as she did, maybe having moments but still had a strong confidence in herself never letting anyone push her down.

She actually hadn't watched movies with these two girls in a while as she was trying to avoid a guy named Andrew who was a geeky looking guy, creepo, stoker like, controlling, and had been abusive in relationships of people she knew who dated him thus he didn't have many friends and she was one of the few people who could stand him.

To tell the truth she couldn't stand him and found him to be a creep, if not constantly worrying about him being seductive with her. She was really good at hiding her feelings around him knowing what it was like to be thought of weird and not having many friends once years ago, she swore as a kid she wouldn't let others feel that way thus reaching her arms out to anyone and being most people's friends even those she personally didn't like. This was the one thing she disliked most about herself; this trait of hers is what her friends worried most. They feared that she could be taken advantage of. Luckily, she had yet to allow anyone to take advantage of her as she was to strong for that.

She did dislike this Andrew and tried to avoid him as her other friend Andrew who also was a Junior and almost her boyfriend soon after meeting him in the fall. That was until he kept forgetting dates or lying to her about not smoking and not drinking just to impress her. She still trusted him, even if he lied when they almost dated, this included still having minor feelings that she didn't want to express or show expect those her roomies picked up on, but this was in fear of being hurt after finding out he lied to her. She trusted what he said about this other creepy Andrew and what his friends a few who dated the other Ander and also live in the same dorm said about him. They all felt like her friend and older siblings, they did not want her breaking the friendship over their personal feud, but did not want her to get hurt like so many had, by him.

Sally had her own feelings about him and chose to avoid him over his creepiness and the drama he had in his life, which would throw off her school work and affect her grades whenever she tried to help him. She just wasn't comfortable around him as the last time they watched a movie during the daytime together and they waited on his friend Annalisa, he got to touchy feely around her stating it was what he did usually with friend.

Not only that, but she sat on the other couch and refused to sit next to him on the other couch, truly happy and comfortable having the other couch to herself. However, when he stated he'd come over to her she had to agree so she sat next to him. Then the he got creepier when he asked if it was ok if he cuddled with her, when she said only under certain conditions that he mostly broke. For one thing he had his arm around her a hand touching one her boobs which she quickly shoved off. Besides thoughs he did several creepier things that she didn't want to think about, like rubbing his head on her chest was the creepiest thing a guy had done if it wasn't her dvd they were watching she would have left.

Sally found him completely disgusting as he picked his nose and wiped it on her sleeve she couldn't get over that. Worst thing, was the one thing she regretted ever asking him, she hated herself for asking him if he liked her. She felt she had to ask with the way he was acting. Thankfully but also making the moment weirder with what he was doing he said "no". To her regret, he kept thinking back on it and now she wished she hadn't ever asked cause no matter how many times she told him then and there that it could never happen between him and her they were only friends he seemed to secretly like the idea and she hated that.

As she thought there thinking she smirked as the first movie ended on FX, _If he was a character in the Transformers series he would be a evil person or Decepticon. Most likely knowing how creepy he is around me and other girls and makes other girls feel creeped out he would be a perverting Decepticon._ This caused her to give a slight giggle at the thought of that, she knew that everyone would agree with her.

She thought more about the other Andrew she knew and how actually that's what got her to mainly end things with the other Andrew he was to touchy feely and she learned she wasn't the girl who stood touchy feely other then holding hands. Before they ever started dating-dating she ended things, it was because she was still a virgin he was not, he was used to going further with girl, but respected Sally's wish to wait till marriage as she promised her parents and insisted she didn't need a promise ring.

She wished now that she had gotten one at least so it would tell the guys she knew and that liked her to know she's not that type of girl and has chosen on her own reasons to not have sex. But when her almost boyfriend and her admitted they liked each other, which he said from day one since the moment he saw her she thought she shared the same feelings, and agreed to try French kissing.

This was not the best choice. She actually was disgusted by the French kissing and no matter how she wanted to feel something her feelings diminished. But the next day they were in the couches in the student center and mainly alone, he gave her mixed feelings by touching or kissing different places and she kissed him again not sure what to do, and going back to French kissing. No matter what she tried she did not feel a thing but trying for a long enough period to see if she could. At least this Andrew gave her what she needed to know and that was that she would not stand guys touching at all except hand holding and if your friends nothing close to romantic.

Now this other Andrew who she knew had some feelings towards her and many women, many men in her dorm called him the creeper and she couldn't help but agree but only on rare occasions as it wasn't right to talk behind peoples backs. However, she knew it all was correct and that he wasn't just weird and stuff around her but almost every girl he met in the dorm. Worst off somehow he got her number and would always want to get together when she clearly told him when it was weekdays or during school she couldn't especially would only be able to get together once this quarter and he had to live with that like last quarter. Which wasn't' a lie and was all true, more so cause her mom recently met him when she came back from Spring Break and agreed he wasn't the best to be around if not telling her daughter to stay away from him and focus on school work.

Sally feared being raped like her mother was by such a character and by other people in college, one reason she avoided relationships so much.

She was glad for once it was late at night and he was probably asleep or with some other girls and she could relax and not think of him. However, thoughts of him are all that circled her mind and it was visible to Elisha and Melisa.

"You scared of him aren't you." Asked Melisa a bit heavier but very beautiful short curly hair girl who was probably 5'6' and also lounging on the entire three person couch with her head on the wood arm rest that wasn't the comfiest in the world. She wore what looked like pj's and looked more her age maybe closer look to a Freshman then a Sophomore. She had regular colored lips and dark blue eye's that were blueberry blue. She still had on makeup from that day before the schools alert system told everyone to get to their dorms or be in some building as a storm was passing through that was not supposed to be that good.

Sally looks solemnly to the ground and sighs with her sweet childish or pre teen sounding voice says, "Yeah since I met him. Hu, sometimes I wish that someone else could help him besides me and the few friends he has he's to creepy. I try not to go out much for fear of running into him because recently it takes everything I can till he excepts a no, more hurtful he doesn't believe me when I say I'm doing homework which I most often am, that or fan fiction."

"Yeah he's a total creep to any girl its worst for Greta in B he comes randomly to hang with her and creeps her out. So your case isn't the worst at least and you can thankfully get away from him."

"Yeah I guess." Sighing worried more about what could happen but thankful in two months school would be out and she wouldn't see him especially since he was getting an apartment somewhere in town she would tell him the truth that she can't visit his apartment due to the fact she's not allowed or loses her car. She would refuse to give away her room number for privacy reasons.

The second Transformers movie started playing on FX, which they choose to switch to the Hub, currently was showing a short G1 marathon, they did this in order to keep them occupied during the commercials.

The girls looked at her funnily trying to switch topics, "So the Andrew and Dave across from us has been talking about you more, their other roomies too. Since you met him and the rest of them they seem to like you and they are very cute indeed." Both girls say with a laugh as Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen's) explains how people had met Transformers before, etc.

She'd watched the movie a hundred times same with the girls they all agreed the second one was the best unlike a lot of people who thought them crazy for liking the second one.

"Yeah I guess they especially Dave no matter how super model he looks nor how football player his roomies look." She sighs with a slight girlish giggle at that thought. "Well he and they just scares me when he asks me to come to his dorm and play video games and such I know he's a nice boy and hot he means well his roomies are nice but last I heard they all were single I don't know them well. Who knows if they would leave the door to the kitchenette/living room open. And who knows if he is going to try to slip me a drink or something try to get me in bed and all. Hu, he's cute and kind but I don't know everything tells me to go for it while everything flashes the warning alarm and to run like he was going to kill me, and if his roommates are single can't it be more awkward one against so many is what goes through my head. I don't know it's hard for me to be alone with four single guys playing video games unless others are there I mean this is college I fear well you know. I'm just never great with guys besides those I already know."

"Hey just saying but you can't be afraid of thing like that forever if you were able to hang on your own with Andrew just talking in his room and that other time when he was being cuddly and you couldn't stand it and wished that day never happened in a million years. Yet you're the only girl I ever have known to be able to stand up to that creep and hold your ground and say no." Stated Elisha who was medium weight somewhere around 5'5' and was a bit larger but also had a bustier and more robust body she had beautiful light brown straight hair that hung like a models and had a models face.

Sally however, had felt like barfing after everything that happened, after bringing that up she felt like hurling in the trash can behind her, and the idea that he was hitting on her she could never be with someone like him he was to perverted.

They started to pay attention to the movie when Sally brought up the G1 series and the new show called Transformers: Prime. Of course this turned into a discussion of who knew more which ended with Melisa of course wining as she was the only one of the three that actually read comics. The other two just watched the shows, and most recently as of the past year and this winter Sally had watched the shows thus not getting a chance to read the comics if she ever wanted to.

Soon the discussion of who was a big fan not including comics just the other stuff, came up just out of pure fun and games, so the worry of the oncoming storm not being able to sleep themselves would surpass their minds and they wouldn't be worried or thinking of their fears.

They hear someone walking out of the hall door. It turns out to be two RA's one was a slightly tan possibly Californian tan girl with very white blond hair, dark green eye's, and was fairly muscular yet robust body. She had the persona of someone who was tuff and could stand her ground, but always loved the relaxing quiet moments she could get without worrying of something going wrong.

The other was a extremely close to tropic type of tan tall boy with a slight aftershave like beard with goatee almost looked like a archer from Robin hoods time, strangely enough this look didn't' look weird on him unlike most guys it actually looked fairly cute. He was skinnier for guys like him and tall but was cute with slight muscular arms and legs and the fun loving life kind of persona, while his hair was thick coarse black, stuck strait and short to his head almost Beatles or Beach boy like, with gorgeous brown teddy bear like eyes.

The one for the first floor which was where the three girls lived, was the guy who just walked in, and his name was Jimmey Dean Grey. The tuff girl was the second floor RA, named Meaghan Webbings, who was also a close high school and teammate in high school color guard/drum major to Sally's at their old school she almost was definitely her role model from the first year of high school and both were very close like sisters.

However with college life they barely got to hang together if at all she had the life of a sophomore in college, an Ra, and band drum major both for the school and a state band. Where Sally was a Freshy just getting used to the college life and having to make everything on time, as well as being involved in several activities and clubs.

"You three couldn't sleep either hu?" Meaghan asked while looking at Sally, she knew that her high school friend and person she felt was the closest thing to a younger sibling she had, was going through something that was troubling her but knew it wasn't the place to ask with Jimmey there. Even if he was a very good friend and RA who could help anything he was a guy and whatever worried Sal only could be talked about with only the girls.

"More like not wanting to party or listen to the loud talking roommates I love them in all but it gets loud when they drink." Sally stated knowing Megs was looking for her to state something and give her hints as to what was wrong but she didn't know what hint to give her so she just let it be and knew she would text her later.

"Yeah understand that Sal." Meaghan replied in a perky like voice but still looking at Sal trying to get her to tell her something through body language.

"Whatcha watching? Oh cool Transformers two that's a sweet movie. You know it would be so cool if this or G1 was real I can't be the only one that thinks that." Jimmey Dean stated, as Sally thought about how he was one of the most awesome RA's ever, well him and two others she knew on of the others being Meaghan.

Just then, the step in electrician came by looking as creepily like those scary movie bad guys who were old frail but definitely the bad guy and a creep like Hannibal but younger or like the Marietta Mangler from Con Air, actually had a close resemblance to the Meangler and the Phsyco from either versions of the famous film phsyco , walked by and was headed out the door forgetting it was locked.

"Wait we were told never to let anyone out till the storm cleared you can't go out there." Meaghan said worried but said almost like she was ordering him.

Giving a creepy and strange laugh "Oh I will be fine the storm won't and can't keep me in nor will it harm me, I'll be damned if my name ain't Lucky." Speaking with a fake Western accent as if he was trying to hid what his real voice sounded like.

"But sir we…" Jimmey said more cool but worried.

"Can't smat I'm fine, its my legal and constitutional right and freedom to leave you don't have any authority, I will leave for my hours spent here that they pay me for as long as it takes to get the job done are over, and I'm a honest man not wanting them to pay more than they should. Its worth doing the job right then being paid for so many hours you did nothing but wait for a storm to clear. I've finished with the other building and this building and am free to go…" noticing what the girls were watching as they had switched to G1 during the commercials he stares at the TV.

"You know he's right going into law for Criminal Investigating and Forensic Science I have had to read enough of what law is. We nor anyone has the right to keep him here as he is not part of the school, although we should as it puts him in harm's way he still has a say and without any cops here he is free to leave. He will just have to face what happens and the consequences for his choice, which I pray he does not and is as lucky as his name states and will be safe." Sally states not taking her eyes off the screen like the other girls she is still contemplating things inside but trying to relax and let them slide which is currently working. She also is not taking her eyes off as she wishes not to give any hints and was thankful he came in so Meaghan would not feel the need to ask while Jimmey was there no matter how cool of a RA or person she thought he was, he was a guy.

"Yeah your right." The two RA's pronounce with deep sighs.

"Let me get the door for you." Jimmey says.

"Thank you and thank you young lady you're very smart." Smiling almost an evil smile as Thundercraker is on the screen he even coldly laughs under his breath about something. "So you're watching G1 I remember being a preteen when that came out and reading the comics as a kid that's one nice show. So what do you think of the Autobots being the only ones who don't have many fliers?"

All three girls stair at him with a deathly look even Jimmey looked like he was stupid or not as big of a fan as he said.

Sally spoke up "Don't you remember near the end of Season two, one of the last episodes of that season the Autobots build the Arial Bots and the use Vector sigma in the episode The Key To Vector Sigma part two, and Alpha Trion dies to give the fliers life, he becomes part of Vector Sigma."

"Yes yes very good most people don't know that unless they are true fans of the show. Hey what of when they killed Optimus Prime in the movie isn't it sad they never brought him back."

Receiving another deathly glare from four of the teens."

"Really how can't he know this?" Melisa complains mad by his clueless statements.

"How can't he know this if he really knew the show?" Elisha stated before Sally interrupted her calmly almost with a little laugh and smirk.

"He was a teen when it came out and is now an adult anyone can forget facts in a show even large ones."

"Sir he didn't die if you recall he was brought to life by those weird Quintessons, which in my opinion should have been left out of the show completely and rewrote the origins of the Transformers for they were plain weird."

"Aye." Everyone in the room even Meaghan who secretly knew one or two things due to her older brother and thought the third series was just not all right and should have been redone or written differently.

"They brought him back from pairing with the Decepticons and trying to kill the Autobots, then he was supposed to die but at the end of the series his body was rescued and he was brought to earth carrying a anger virus. Later this scientist and his partner tried to infect the Autobots but infected the Universe and the uninfected brought Optimus back to life again. He took back the matrix and was leader again. Then the next short forth series they basically became headmasters well some Autobots but not him and then at the end of that short last series they brought back life to Cybertron." Explained Jimmey Dean comely but a bit annoyed Jimmey.

"Yes, yes very good very good I forgot about that. Also thank you young lady for your kind words of understanding." Causing her to smile a bit but hiding it in her still deep thinking face.

"Oh it's no problem growing up with a Short term memory and ADD genetically you get used to things like that and hold understanding in those situations." Trying not to indicate when she said it she also implied that it was because he was old and could have done drugs or drink which affected his bodies age and mentality.

"Oh dear me I forgot my bag sometimes I get so used to it that I forget what it feels like not to be carrying it. I'll just be a sec then I'll leave." Humming as he left he did not notice the strange glares and the worried look from one teen.

Shortly after the beep of the key slider with the staff card and the closing of the doors a weird thud is heard, thunder roars lightning flashes far back in the distant rolling hills and mountains, the wind picks up and the power suddenly goes out in a flash.

It all happened so fast the girls in the lobby jumped and screamed all except Meaghan who just jumped. That is until they saw out the several tall skinny windows in the lobby that all the houses in the distance and around the school had lights on as well as the Music building and the streetlights were still on. It was just the dorm of Whales A and B or maybe the whole North campus, as they could not see the dorms farther North.

Screams were heard as the power went out and people were out in there halls it felt like a scary movie of sorts.

Suddenly the lights flicker back on and the G1 series is back on as the volume comes back slightly every mila second on the flat screen. Then the man startles the occupants in the lobby as he whistles Seventy Six Trombones, now each of the girls are freaked out thinking he's like some psycho, even Jimmey is a little scared. The mechanic doesn't notice and says in a almost fake western accent "Well here you go." Handing him the key card he was given to get around in the two twin buildings.

Jimmey's hand is shaking slightly but not noticeably. He looks at the mechanic as a drop of sweat trickles down his neck and turns ice cold as it delicately floats down his back. He finally asks "What…" clearing his throat "What happened the power went out in both buildings?"

"Oh did it I only noticed a flicker maybe it was because of this." Handing a weird looking key card belonging to no one as well as a small child TV like remote.

"What are these, they belong to know one?"

"I don't know the card was there when I got the bag but the remote was something I found left in the hallway yesterday, no wait this morning, I tried it on the TV's here and it works so maybe there's some remote missing." Giving a strange creepy glare before looking at the teens In the room and darkly deeply saying in a dark scary whisper. "I wouldn't lose it if I were you It may be special to both dorms." Turning to the door as Meaghan goes and unlocks them and he turns to the occupants of the room "Have a wonderful time, and a wonderful day."

"But sir, its night." Meaghan says a little curiously.

"So it is at the moment, but things aren't always as they appear, but thank you young lady for everything be sure to take care everyone. Enjoy yourselves." He says as lightning suddenly strikes and seems to illuminate his eerie outline with what seems to be a boxier taller evil looking shadow behind him, striking fear and silence into the room. And with a creepy smile almost a laugh of pure evil in it, he quietly turns out towards the window and without another word leaves. Taking his first step through the first set of double doors, as the teens have their mouths are agape to him almost petrified to the point of tears by how frightening and sinister the strange mechanic had become. More frightening to the Ra's is no one had remembered calling a mechanic he just came stating the owner of the dorms had electricity complaint and wanted the wires checked out before the storm. Which no one questions as the owner was known for doing such thing without telling the RA's or forgetting to mention. But something about how he randomly showed up was very strange if not disturbing and spine-chilling, something was just not right about him or the sudden strange weather that came from nowhere just days ago of the coast.

He immediately started whistling the transformers theme song as his body made it through the first set of doors. This filled the entire room and building not making it past the hall doors only everything that did not lead to the different hallway entrances, disturbingly echoing throughout the unblocked space it could. This occurred until the second set of double doors closed behind him and blocked out all sound from the outside.

The five teenagers just sat and watched, leaving their mouths agape as they watched him through the semi closed and semi open blind shades, walk to his car or electronics/mechanic van like truck parked in the round about between the two dorms. They watched silently as he got in, turned the van like truck on letting the music blast through the silence canceling the sound from the TV, turn out of the roundabout, and reach the stop sign at the four way intersection. He turns right in the intersection driving off far away from visibility as the trees and other buildings eventually swallow the last bit of his vehicle making it clear that he is now far away in the distance.

* * *

_Part 2 More than Meets the Eye:_

* * *

Meaghan is the first one to move as she silently goes to the first set of double doors locking them then locking the inside.

Elisha breaks the silence "Now that was weird" the four other teens nod in agreeance without saying anything and stare at the television.

No one says anything, but Jimmey looks at the remote and says "This is supposed to work hhhmmm." While the four just look at him fearful and puppy dog like eyes as they have never seen a remote that looked like this. The wind picks up outside as water pours so heavily it would probably hurt. As he hits the button as thunder is heard crackling so loudly it almost sounded like a plain was heard above, then lightning strikes somewhere closer than before and inside the town. The button turns the channel and it switches to the food network, he however quickly turns it back as to not anger anyone. The three teens sigh in relief as nothing happened that was weird.

Lighting strikes again and the lights blink as he says "What's this flashing green button do?" hitting it and turning it towards the flat screen on the other wall, nothing happens, the red button he pushed turned it on, the yellow one brought up the menu, the flashing blue one brought up TV options and the pink maybe light purple button brought up parental controls and the grey one brought up password locks. He tried the green one still flashing again nothing happened.

Sally says "Here let me try." After they had already gotten the movie, back on but were going to switch back to the Hub to watch the G1 again. He hands it to her and she pushes it, the channel changes to the hub. It's the repeat you didn't change the channel it didn't have anything to repeat to.

Handing the strange small child like remote back to Jimmey.

"What was that you were saying before the uncanny man came in?"

"Oh yeah um let me think."

"Wasn't it something about Transformers being cool or something." Meaghann said trying not to sound like she cared.

"Oh yeah I was saying that wouldn't it be cool if the G1 world or one of those shows actually became reality or was really, you know like to live in side that show that would be cool don't you think?" Lightning struck the music building feild which was thankfully wet and not dry grass. Thunder is heard again and the sound of malicious laughing is heard but it turns out to be the TV, as Thundercracker is doing something in the show. Jimmey accidently hits the green flashing button which at this moment stops blinking but after a second continues with nothing happening.

"NO it would, it would be cool if not totally amazing." All four girls agree while giggling. The wind picks up at this moment and is shaking the windows now causing everyone to tense up a bit. One window rattles enough that Jimmey jumps and hits the flashing green button not realizing he's holding it down.

"Yes it would be amazing if that happened." He laughs along with the girls but as he spoke the lights flashed, windows shook more as the wind became harder. A flash from the green button as he held it down occurred before the blinking green light completely stops, suddenly the button flashes with the lightning, shocking Jimmey after he had let out a few laughs and lets out a "Ouch!" looking at the remote "I got a shock from it, it shocked me." Trying to use it again but turning it in his hands, accidently dropping it as it knocks a soda over.

He now realizes that the light isn't blinking and the button lights aren't glowing. "Hm either it's a defective remote and that's why someone left it out, maybe it's one of those recalled ones cause it shocks people or malfunctions or something. Otherwise I just got shocked cause I drug my feet of something conducting electricity and it shocked me, then when it slipped out of my hands when I looked at it the soda that spilled on top of it caused it to die and not work."

"You sure it doesn't work" Meaghan asked as he nodded but still handed it to her and it did nothing, more lightning hit but farther back from last time, the thunder however was crackling louder than before and was almost like they were in the clouds themselves.

Meaghan fiddles with the remote and points it at the TV, looks at it, and the batteries seem corroded. She shrugs her shoulders and hands it to Melisa who is on the couch near her still laying cozily and snuggling with her blanket. She barley fiddles with it.

"I'm not ever great with this stuff I'll just guess and say its busted." Quickly handing it to Elisha, but she only extends her arm out for her, making Elisha get up to get it.

She looks at it for several minutes and just says "Hmmm, don't know." At which she gently hands it to Sally. Who examines it in her hand the lightning strikes behind her and as she looks at it with a strange expression. She could have sworn it blinked on for a mila second or two seconds. That's when she could have sworn she heard the wind outside call her name.

The group noticed her shocked expression. She noticed their peculiar looks but states "I thought for a second it turned back on and was on, but I think it was the lightings glow from the windows and blinds shining on the remote. Even scarier I thought I heard my name called out in the wind during that time."

Everyone shrugs their shoulders and Jimmey says "Your crazy."

"I know that's what I get for my mind not completely ever enjoying scary movies or anything close to that probably over exaggerating and thinking too much of the scary movies."

They shrug before agreeing with her and saying they have thought similar things before.

Delayed thunder is heard by Sally, _unless she didn't listen to it before and this is different thunder_ , she thinks. But she lets the thought go as it doesn't freak the group out, and probably she had just missed the thunder before.

Sally smoothly moves her small thumb over the buttons that glide smoothly under her, and the little dust comes off and falls from the remote. As she reaches the once green blinking button, lightning strikes and thunder roars again, and the strange remote sends a small but unnoticeable shock through her body.

Suddenly the little black box design in-between the buttons and channel numbers, that looked like it was meant just decorations seems to light up. The buttons light up.

However, even stranger is in this box what computer words come up and the voice is heard out in the wind or like from the TV, "Be safe and be careful, Sally you need it." Is seen and she repeats what it says showing the group who are freaked out but see their names as well the message changes "Be careful your dorms of Whale and the teens inside will need it. Your lives are changed so watch out for each other."

"Be safe and careful, Jimmey Dean Gray, Elisha Roberts, Meaghan Webbings, Melisa James and Sally Georgina. You all need to stay safe and strong for what's to come. There is more than meets the eye." Malicious laughing is heard in the wind as thunder and lightning strikes the five teens jump and are scared to death.

As the wind outside blows faster and hared, she and the rest of the teens heard a voice sounding so dark and scary call her name as well as them each hearing their names separately called. Little did Sally or anyone know but her roommates heard their names, and across in the twin dorm B her aviation friends heard their names in the wind hair raisingly, called in a deep voice. But only the teens In the lobby heard both theirs single name and Sally's called, before the words that were on the remote were also heard in the wind "Be careful and stay safe you'll all need it."

The lights are flashing at this moment, lightning flashes just above and thunder is heard at its loudest. Suddenly the remote blinks the green light one last time and shock Sally even harder then it did Jimmey. She yells "Owe! This crazy remote zapped me." Shaking her hand as if touching something hot, before giving the remote to Jimmey as it became hot in the other hand and the lights on the remote dimly went off. She shook her other hand as if she touched something hot, but weirdly enough in a matter of seconds the pain or burnt feeling in her hands went away.

"Now that was creepily strange." Elisha remarks with everyone nodding their heads.

Sally does the famous old-fashioned creepy sound of something being strange "Du do doo dooo!" and with that everyone was silent for a minute.

"I vote we toss this remote which is obviously busted and creepy I think that mechanic did that just to creep us out."

"But how did he know our names if not our full names?" Sally asks silently

No answer is heard so the rest of the group focuses on her idea.

"Aye" everyone votes to toss the ominous remote some raising their hands others just nodding and agreeing by speaking. So, Jimmey takes the remote and tosses it in one of the two large trash cans behind the center couch that Sally is laying on, and is right next to the Vending machine. The teens all watched thinking the item was creepy from the first second and were glade to toss it.

Another moment thunder is heard and lightning strikes so brightly as the group has to squint their eye's, Jimmey and Meaghan covering their eyes with a arm to block out the sudden lightning. Everyone looks to see once it's gone and notice it hit the street light causing it to short circuit but not fall over thankfully.

As the teens forget the storms and recent creepy events of the past few minutes they settle down and change the channel back to the movie. Which is now only twenty-five minutes into it as all the commercials the channel had, caused them to only miss a few minutes of the last twenty minutes that have gone by since the creepy man.

As the three girls finally are back to their relaxed movie state they ask the two RA's "Would you two like to watch the movie with us or at least join us?"

"No, we wish we could but we can't. Were doing rounds, you could join us if you like, which I doubt they can be fun but also boring." Jimmey says as both RA's Stick their tongues out and do the fake barfing cough while indicating with their mouths and fingers. Causing the girls laugh and shake their heads no to his question indicating that their too relaxed and at the moment and too lazy to get up and do rounds.

"But thank you for your offer, maybe after were done we will, but I'm afraid it will be a long night." Meaghan says kindly with a slight smile but showing the happiness with her eyes.

Just then the wind was picking up outside and lightning struck between the small walking space between the two almost identical four story dorms of Whales.

Elisha who at the time was lying on the couch nearest or along the windows had pulled the blinds on several tall windows up. Meaghan looked petrified before stating she was going to check the other floors. She ran to the doors near the hall doors and a beep was heard as she entered the stair well.

The three girls and Jimmey who placed his arms over their bodies and around either side of the couch as if to protect them watched with similar horror struck faces as lightning was hitting several places here and there every which way, it hit the small new tree's but they didn't blacken or catch on fire.

"OMG it's totally like a War of the Worlds type thing." Melisa said.

"Don't say that I'm still freaked out from that one scene and refuse to watch it, don't be the cause of any nightmares right now." Sally yells a little mad mixed with some horrified sound in her voice and expression.

"Besides its just hitting a lot nearby, you hear thunder so it's not that strange." Elisha explains.

"Wait I'm going to be right back I want to grab my Flip camera." Sally explains quickly jumping under her RA's arms before he could tell her otherwise. She grabs the connection card that is her key for access the dorm entrance and hallway entrances. She quickly rushes to her halls door and slides the key before the group tells easily complaining to her how dangerous it is to use electricity in the storm.

She quickly yells back with a small chuckle of a laugh. "Yeah well turn the dang TV off and lights maybe leave the kitchen ones on, but do that because it's just as dangerous as me using the door."

The group realize she's correct and quickly turns off the TV and DVD player as well as the lobby lights. Sally rushes to her dorm all the way at the end of the short hall. As she rushes in the suit door she runs past her roomies who are getting ready for bed or were, but at this moment were now watching the storm from the living room window a little drunk but able to manage themselves.

She runs to her single room and grabs her phone and flip video camera as well as her childhood blanket she always held during lightning storms never really liking them and her warm winter wolf blanket cause she was strangely cold and didn't want to be in her room during this storm.

Sooner then she had left she returned with the small palm sized camera in hand, a phone and two blankets.

She gets back over to the group who seemed to be focused on the weird weather outside; she quickly sat beside them again as her Ra tried to protect all three of them by holding them and having his arms over them. Jimmey was ready for whatever, and would gladly push them down on the couch throw his body over them if need be in order to protect them like he was trained and supposed to do.

Sally turns her camera on which weirdly was being slower today, but eventually gets it on and able to quickly record just in time.

The lightning is all of a sudden surrounding the other building almost animated like it had a personality. Each place it hit was like it was pure electricity that encompassed a certain portion of the building and stayed there for a certain extent.

"Sally you getting this?" Jimmey whispered.

"Uh hu." Shocked at what she was seeing, lightning suddenly encompassed the entire building on the other side finally hitting metal and must of hit on the building they were in too as there was harsh metal sound that got the teens to jump a bit. But they sat and watched feeling like the earth was trembling they tried to hold onto what they could although beside the couch they were on, there wasn't much they could hold onto.

The world seemed to blur outside, but they stayed the same, they each thought they could be seeing things of hallucinating, they closed their eye's and waited for the end of the noise and shaking.

There was the sudden blood curdling screams being heard from people's rooms that were possibly scared and frightened.

* * *

_Part 3: Socking Discovery:_

* * *

Finally the sound suddenly stopped and there was stillness and quiet as a light shown outside when they finally opened their eye's it was obviously morning, but what they all wondered is ' _How?'_ for outside of blue sky, white clouds and the bright day.

The teens looked at themselves and did not seem different looked the same and did not feel like any different from the shock they just faced. They were thankfully uninjured only they questioned how it could possibly be day time out.

Sally was the first one to say anything and stand up. "I don't know about you but I'm going to see why its day and most likely we passed out. Otherwise, this is a dream or we were knocked out. Cause, I don't think we died or faced the end of the world." She said sarcastically before looking out. "I don't know about you but I'm going outside and you can feel free to join me."

None of the three teens moved obviously in shock. Sally dropped her blankets on the couch, but kept her phone in her pocket and the turned her camera off and put it in her other pant pocket, and walks towards the door.

"Um Jimmey If anyone is to be brave enough to go out there they need the door unlocked. So could you please unlock the door the storm is obviously gone. Excuse me I mean can you unlock the doors please I forgot there's more than one." She giggles at her sudden stupidity.

He nods his head and unlocks the first set before rushing to the second set and freezing after he unlocked this door. This look and statue like stance confused Sally but she managed and thought nothing of it so she decided to press on."

She walked past the mail post and looked through the double doors with nothing looking different so she walks out the first set of double doors thinking as she looks across to where the Music building field should be and it's not there instead a large metal structure is in its way or now holds its place.

She looks at Jimmey whose jaw is dropped and eyes are frozen only managing a small bit of strength to look at her extremely scared for her, and for the safety of someone he's supposed to protect.

She catches his look, sighs softly, and kindly looks into his eyes with a childish glow.

"Jimmey I'll be ok don't worry I'll be safe, I don't know what happened but just stay positive." Sighing the sweet sigh once again, she looks to his trembling hand and puts her hands on them to calm them. This is not in a romantic way but more with a knowledge and understanding friendly way as she had great respect for her RA no matter how weird he could be he always could make her laugh and smile.

She looks up to his glistening frightened eye's "Don't worry I'll be fine and safe, someone has to go and if I don't who will. I will be safe don't worry this is not your fault I'm a strong person. I know how to take care of myself were in college after all. Hu I'm going no matter what you say or do, no matter what anyone does someone has to get answers so I'm going. Just please don't worry for me you guys can pray but don't worry I'll be safe I'm strong."

All he does is looks outside with fear but understanding and slightly nods his head as a tear slowly moves down. She then takes her hands off his now relaxed hands and looks out the window, with a deep large breath in and silent sigh she thinks _'Its now or never, why not choose now._

Then under her breath she sighs so Jimmey can hear her "Tell everyone for me, that sometimes there is no next time, no time outs, no second chances. Sometimes, it's now or never. It's now or never, I'm not going to live forever I just want to live while I'm alive, it's my life."

With that, Sally opens the door loudly and takes a breath in to look at what she's deciding to do.

Finally she just lets everything go, and the words she just said that were famous quotes she allowed to sink into her own mind, before she finally walks out and allows the door to close behind her slowly, Jimmey catches this and locks it.

Everything looks normal except the metal structures surrounding the two building, and for them being metal they looked very cartoonish and unrealistic.

As she walked out further she knew several eyes from the windows of either dorm were watching her as she was and is the only brave one the only brave soul to walk out unafraid to go find answers and to see what's up.

She walks forward past the small café at the end of building B and looks around the surround area where the road should be. This completely new and different area was like some metal city almost like Seattle but not.

Sally walks forward more wondering why she doesn't see anyone out or around. She thinks she hears a door unlock and unlatch, but does not pay attention to it. Nor does she pay attention to the five teens that walk out of building B before it is locked back up as well.

Sally jumps as she is is caught by surprised by Reed Salinger, John Tuckerman, his girlfriend Randy Haring, her best and oldest friend at the school Chris Banger, and his crazy roommate Jacob (Jake) Changer are all at her side or besides her. Reed and Chris laugh at the fact that he made Sally jump and scared her, which she isn't happy of and gives them a mad but friendly punch on the arm.

"You didn't think we would let you be bye yourself or have all the fun now did you. Where are we anyways?" John and Randy say.

Quickly squeezing the five friends, she says "Thank you guys you're the best friends a girl can ask for. Um and to answer your question I'm not sure Randy and John it seems to me like some metal city of some sorts but I just don't know. What confuses me is how cartoony everything looks even weirder it looks so familiar like I've seen it before but I don't know, do you guys have any ideas? I can't figure out why I don't see any people nor animals out, it's like the Twilight zone, or some ghost town."

"Don't know, it sure looks like some totally wacky place I've seen before home girl, sweet Sally." Jacob answered

"Yeah like you would know you dummy Jake." Chris laughed.

"Chris fuck you."

"Shit you retard."

"Can you too stop the bitchy arguing until we figure out why were not at campus and at school like these buildings should be but are instead someplace else like the Wizard of Oz.? Also we need to know why our whole dorm was I don't know transported or something during the storm to some Wizard of Oz like place? What I'm expecting now is some munchkins come out saying we killed the witch or something and a yellow brick road to appear or something. If that happens I'm definitely going to ask you guys to knock me out or whack me hard enough to make sure I'm not or were not having some crazy dream cause I forgot to take my night time pills or something."

"Hey maybe someone smoked to much weed in both are dorms and caused everyone to get knocked out or something." John laughs.

"I'm thinking that's the best idea of what happened. But if it did I'd say it was Jake cause your obviously on something" Chris agrees, before laughing and receiving the middle finge from Jacob.

"No what I'm thinking is were in a LOST scenario and will all find out we died." Reed says while laughing.

"You really know how to make us feel good about ourselves thanks for thinking we all may have just died you ass of a bitchy jerk." Both girls complained and punched Reed in the shoulder for making such a stupid comment that made them now think their dead or dying. Then Jake started laughing and they gave him a killing look and punched him harder.

"The idea that we may be dead is no joke or laughing matter were teens we are too young to have died in a freak stupid come out of nowhere storm."

"Yeah you bitchy punk ass." Randy complained and added with a definite pout.

"Wait I have my cell phone maybe I could get service." Sally says taking out her AT&T Samsung touch screen. She turns on the phone and looks at the coverage, it looked like she had a signal but was unsure, as it was only one bar. "Um who should I try calling?"

"Sal just text me that way we will know if it works at all."Chris said taking out his phone making sure it was on.

So Sally texts him a confused face, they sat there for a few seconds with no results "Ok our cell phones are useless." John states. "We can just toss them out now how are we going to figure out where in the mother fucking world we are?"

"The old fashioned way of course." Sally states as Randy, Chris and herself smirk widely. "Were going to search and look around like in those mystery shows and stuff just try to find if there's any posts or things maybe maps somewhere like a store that can tell us where we are, cause were not obviously in Washington state anymore fellas."

"You mean were not in Kansas anymore." Jacob jokes as the girls just glare at him.

"So should we stick together or split up?" Reed asks being the only one to ignore Jake.

"I think since we don't know where we are, don't have working cell phones well at least coverage, and have no way to find our way back here I think its best we stay together as a group and maybe try to remember where we had gone hopefully we could find our way back."

"Sounds like a good idea which way should we go?" Chris asks as the group takes a quick vote eventually deciding to head east the direction that Sally was originally traveling.

"Wait how can we even find our way back if were unsure how?" Jake asks one of the smartest things he has said so far.

"I have no clue I was only in girl scouts for like a couple years I don't remember what they taught us and with a asthmatic mother I never went camping for real. I know the basics but with a city this huge that seems deserted I don't know how we can get back, I know regular cities and how to find your way back in a forest but not like this." Sally emotionally stating.

"Yeah and we only know directions via airplanes, and were first years." John replies, while his girlfriends nod in agreeance.

"Wait I remember something about basics for forests or things like that what about nail polish, a marker or lipstick."

"We didn't grab stuff?" Came a loud reply from John.

"Well then will just have to rely on remembering certain things." Reed cried out.

"We have to agree to that as it is our only option at the moment unless someone can think of something better." Sally states the obvious to get the discussion over with.

Everyone was silent, before Sally spoke again "Then I guess we have to rely on our memory, hopefully we can make it back with out to many issues."

And with that Sally begins to walk as the others walk along side her, John and Randy however are the only one holding hands, but the six walk very protective of each other.

They were only yards away from the back of Whales B when they hear what they thought to be car engines but they excuse this and don't think much about it.

Little did they know that a few eye's were watching them from different places ready to attach if necessary.

The teens walk a bit further to a point that they have three different ways they can go, but still no signs or anything that could explain what leads where nor where they were.

"Shiting cunting place there is no bitchy shiting signs how in the world are we not to get lost."

"Please shut up and stop swearing."

"Oh yeah sorry Sally and Randy I was talking about where we are not trying to diss girls."

"It's ok with the swearing just keep it down for now please before we get headaches from your dang bitching." Randy said annoyed by Jake.

The five of them begin to walk forward and past one of the paths, they could have taken.

Suddenly a voice almost sounding young speaks loudly too them "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find out where in the blazes we are, less than an hour ago we were in Washington state facing a large weird random storm at night, next second were here its morning and we have no clue where in the world we are nor why are cell phones don't work." Came an annoyed Sally, hoping this wasn't another college teen but someone from this place they were in.

The other teens halted and turned the direction they thought they heard the voice, while Sally was in middle of her statement.

A different voice sounded older, "What in Unicron is a cell phone? And Do you poses any weapons or pose a threat in anyway?"

"What do we shiting cunting look like. And how the damn shit you not know what a damn cell phone is get in the twenty first century will you?" Jake replies

"For the love of God stop saying that word before I kick your ass Jake." Randy angrily said.

"Sorry, Jake here well he likes to swear." Pausing as she thinks how to describe this "A lot! But no to your second question I think what he means is were college teens it's against the rule to poses any kind of thing that can be counted as a weapon including kitchen knives so of course we don't otherwise we would be expelled from school. It's possible that someone does but I highly doubt anyone would be that stupid, or would have anything without someone eventually saying something. So the answers no. To your first question I don't know why you don't know what a cell phone is but this is what one is"

Taking out her touch screen phone and turning the screen "Well this is a touch screen one at least, its how we keep in touch with people have are family, friends, and sometimes other peoples numbers. It's like landlines but instead you don't need a cord or anything you can talk most anywhere around the world. Most phones can go on the internet and can text and have games download music. Much more like you have notes and calendars and all sorts of stuff it kinda has the works in it. That's my best way to describe a cell phone, don't you guys have one or know of them? In statistics I learned most people by now even in foreign countries have one because they can't get land lines."

"No-we-have-something-similar-called-comlinks." A fast sounding voice farther back said that reminded Sally of her best friends and her from high school on sugar or just laughing hard would cause them to sound crazy like that.

"Can I ask something."

"Yeah sure." A more in charge sounding voice said but Sal wasn't sure this was the leader or mayor or anything.

"How come we don't have service here? If this is obviously a city our phones usually work in cities but without cell coverage its very weird cause we can't get the maps on it with cell coverage we could use GPS on the phones instead of going out and around to figure out where we are. Why are we here as this kind of thing isn't supposed happen for real's only in comic books and stuff? I mean the getting taken someplace else. It's too Wizard of Oz or Pleasantville for our tastes."

"What usually gives your phones reception?" another voice sounding like a women's asked.

"As for why you're here we were about to ask you the same thing." The first voice who was younger sounding said.

"Satellites what else would they use?" John asks

Everything seemed quite and the conversation seemed dropped.

"Do you have any aggressions or pose any threat?" An older man's voice sounding like a grandparent asked.

The teens already rolling their eyes say in broken unison "Why of course not were college teens not the freakin US military or stinking Afghani terrorists. We are normal college teens who have no idea why we are no longer in Washington Mountain Green State University in Yakima, Washington."

A somewhat middle aged man's voice is heard "Come on Springer and Powerglide their just kids they may look a bit different but there human kids none the less."

A women voice is heard that is calm and sweet "Spike is right, besides they look a bit scared, why would they lie and wonder off like they are without anything."

"Just one more question before we can be sure they aren't working for them"  
A sigh from a man a women is heard as the teens protectively group together just over not seeing anyone scaring them. Chris putting an arm over his oldest friend he once was in love with but now felt a sisterly bond with her and never would allow anything to hurt her. She didn't mind this as she knew how protective he and her were of each other as they had both been through thick and thin, she even was once was in love with him but time and life took that away and caused them to feel more like family.

"How many of you are there?"

"Um I don't know a lot it's a college dorm suit stilled I've never known the exact number, what about you guys?" Sally answers while looking puzzled trying to think

They shook their head "Maybe the Ra's would know but its two differently built twin buildings so we don't know and they might not know off the top of their heads. But what else would you expect from a college dorm?" Reed says with a slight laugh to try to easy the tension.

"I want to ask one important question to them just to make sure, Powerglide."

"Fine ask them."

"Do you work or have any connections with the Decepticons." The teens froze and looked more baffled at what he said.

"Is this some joke?" Reed asked, while the others said similar things.

"Hold it did I hear you correctly." Sally asks walking past Chris's protective hold of her. She takes a few steps and looks around "Oh please don't tell me I must be having a dang ass dreaming I pray to God this is a stupid dream or something."

She turns to her friends "You guys were not in the shiting ass real world" they were shocked at the fact that this was the first time there friend ever swore.

"No wonder this place looked familiar to me it is what the 1984-1987 cartoon show had as a city in the third series that took place twenty years after the first two."

She looks into the direction of the voices not wanting to walk all the way, as she does not want what she knows now to be true.

"Powerglide, Springer your Autobots aren't you your transformers and then the what would be adult Spike and Carly are with you."

Silence is heard.

"Sal you're not thinking that somehow transformers are real that's a show and movie its not real."

"I know but…"

Ignoring Reed's gentle comment "How do you know who the women was that was with us?"

"Because where were from this whole thing is a show created by a guy who read comic books that were made by some guy in Japan, where we are from none of this is real but fictional. Where we are from is the real world where aliens don't exist and technology is far but not that futuristic and changed from the eighties but not that largely. Where we are from; magic, aliens, and stuff like that does not exists it is just fantasy or sci-fi although people believe they do. Where we came from this is a cartoon show from the eighties that is called The Transformers G1 for generation one, this was a show that launched several other shows and two very well movies and I have proof back in the dorm several people would. For us this is all fictional so somehow the freak storm took us into the fictional world. Even weirder before and during the storm, me and a few people in the lobby were watching G1 before we turned the TV off because of the lightning." Sally said hysterically.

"You mean that fucking storm caused a wizard like oz thing for real and took us into a fantasy world." Reed said very loudly.

"The shitting Wizard of Oz senario actually happen to us, what bullshit crap." Jake says as the two girl's role their eye's.

Ignoring the guys as they swore. She looked back at the direction "I don't own anything that's dangerous we can't be of any danger, the only thing I can think of that anyone has back there is something that they shouldn't have but don't get written up much for having is alcoholic beverages probably the worst being Four Loko." The boys laugh behind her as there school made world news for so many getting deadly sick at a party and everyone first blamed date rape drug only to find it was Four Loko.

"But I'm positive that were somewhere in the third series, if that's right this is Autobot City in the United States then that means that Optimus either died due to the Decepticons attach or was brought to life thus meaning were in the fourth season since it was the end of the third that that happened."

Looking up "Can I ask you to step out please otherwise I may think this is some prank or weird dream, but I can't believe anything till I'm sure because all this is normally improbable. Nevertheless, like the famous saying goes the improbable can become probable if you believe it. So I will but I can't until I see someone I don't care if it's one of you Carly, Spike, Powerglide, Springer or if its Carly and Spikes son Daniel. Or even Optimus Prime, Hot Rod or if he's Rodimus now, Ultra Magnus, Wheelie, Blur, Arcee, Cup, First Aid, the Arielbots, Jetstorm whoever can just come out please this is unreal to us."

"Why she knows my name, and more she knows our names." was a squeky young voice.

"Yeah-but-how-does-she-know-all-or-just-ours?"

"I know more I just didn't want to go through the list its to long, and I'm just tired and trying to figure out what happened to us."

"That's not who I think it is that totally sounds like Wheelie." Jake whispers so only the group can hear

"Ha I knew you watched the show Jacob ever since you said this was familiar." She whispers back to him smirking that she finally got him knowing he wouldn't admit it in normal instances.

"Fine I admit it don't tell anyone that would ruin the rep I've made."

"What rep the crazy dumb rep." Chris jokes while the others laugh.

"You know Chris Fuck you, and why don't you shove this up your ass." Giving him the finger.

"Well your mama." Chris snickers.

"You two stop it already you two act like a married couple." Sally protested

"Hey girls girls your both pretty, you can bitch about each other later." Randy insists.

"You better not be calling us girls." Jake says

"She calling you the girl."

"Yeah you mother f'ing ass she calling you one too."

"I won't call you girls, if you quit acting like bitches"

"You two we just need to figure out what happened if this is what it looks like, that's more important then you two always fighting at the moment." Sighing heavily, Sally continues softly "I don't get why you too have to fight at every chance you get."

"You know why that's just are relationship." Chris and Jake say together.

The two girls of the group roll their eyes and shake their head "Boys" they both grown.

"Are they always like this?" Comes Powerglide's voice.

"Pretty much" Reed, John, Randy and Sally all answer watching the two.

"Like they said it's their relationship it the only way those two show their friendship feelings its worst when they prank each other and these two boys help either side." Sally says while Randy laughs.

The other two look at her "Hey"

She begins to laugh "Well isn't the truth.

"Well yes but it's all for the fun. And you are always there filming with your flip camera."

"That's for clean fun to look back at the good times latter and laugh at how stupid some of the stuff is." She and Randy snicker as the boys all look at the girls.

"It is all for good clean fun." John says.

"Sure it is honey sure it is." Randy rolls her eyes while laughing at her boyfriend.

Sally focuses back on the spot. "Can someone please come out we would like to be sure of something if we truly are in a world we know as fictional." Trying her best to choose her words carefully as she doesn't want to upset them by constantly thinking that this is all fictional thus nothing is real if this was really happening they were real with real feelings thus she didn't want to hurt them she wasn't that kind of girl. She could look out of the box and say that maybe or that there was a possibility this was actually happening, and possibility it was somehow in some way real.

She sighs and finally shows how tired she is and how much she just wants to hear something that's an answer. "I'm only asking, I was the bravest ones to actually come out and see what happened, my friends found out and ran out of their dorm while the RA's are trying to help the other teens. I was the only one that had the courage to be the first to step out I promised to tell them what's up and why it's not nighttime, to tell them where in the world we somehow came to. Please just let someone come out please It has been a weird well um day so can you please just help us. I don't care who comes out just please someone."

"For the love of Primus already if no ones gonna help the girl I'll do it." Came a young angered voice. This causes both Jake and Sally to smirk for the voice was noticeable.

"Hey Hot Rod" the two say

"How you know I'm not Rodimus."

"The way you acted" they both shrug but say this.

Soon a motor is heard and a car speeds from the direction to which they were talking too.

It was a red, yellow and orange sports car. However, before this car transformed a voice spoke from behind them and caused them to jump.

There was a big tall red a blue robot with his arms folded looking down at the college teens who looked different to him.

Last thing that was said from either teen was "Oh shit!" from each one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please REVIEW, MESSAGE ME YOUR IDEAS, OR SUBSCRIBE...Please send me any ideas or suggestions you may have I'm always up for new things especially doing things readers want to see as I like to make everyone happy with different things happening. Also Feel free to suggest songs for anything and that includes now the 21st Century as the story says these kids from this dorm are from now a days and have their ipods MP3's Ituns all sorts of things so suggest any song and I can fit it into some sequence (scene) unless you have an idea of how to use it already...  
> Thank you and have a wonderful day or night
> 
> So for those of you wondering when I will post I'm sorry its been a while I've gotten busy with school and life so it may slow down for a bit, also writing this the week before Easter wasn't the best idea as I kept trying to get back to it but found things in the way. I did start the next chapter and have more of it completed it will be up. I also have started writing a few future stories that surround events I planed to occur when the idea came to me those weeks ago. I also am taking a while as I'm working on two new stories with another fanfic user who helped me come up with two stories from a chat we had both will be up most likely at the end of May, but so far have plenty of things already written. I will update these stories very soon and I hope you enjoy I will be trying my best to keep the characters true to themselves. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for everything and have a wonderful day. Also please Review or favorite. Thanks and again have a
> 
> So for a FIRST Chapter of the story what do you think? What happened to the teens and why are they suddenly from the real world into the G1 series? What will happen to their lives? What about their family and friends back home will they ever get back? Stay tuned
> 
> Next chapter what will the other teens reactions be to the news? How will these teens react? What of the six teens how will they react? Also one of the six teens is hiding a secret from her friends, they soon will find out! STAY TUNED  
> Also either the next chapter or a few I will be doing one of my only views in the real world and the sudden disappearances...and how that goes... I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR SUGGESTIONS ON THIS AS I CURRENTLY AM STUMPED I WANT TO SHOW THE REAL WORLD AND PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THE SUDDEN STRANGE DISAPPEARANCES JUST FOR FUN BUT DON'T KNOW WHEN I SHOULD DO THIS I DON'T WANT TO TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY...So please message me with any sort of suggestion to this... Thank you...
> 
> This is also going to be a thrilling adventure and fun ride... Twists at every corner and turns are bound to occur...


End file.
